Now I Know I Need You
by TheArmadilloOfTheWest
Summary: Hey guys this will hopefully be something i can focus on hopefully also ag531 if your reading this come back please me and jacob miss you! Ok so...while reading this story be advised that grammar is not there but spelling is..so if you start hating on my story just because of that and ignoring a good story then go jump off a cliff. Ok so,...happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat sits up looks up at his clock and mumbles "Shit." Karkat realizes hes late for school...again. He gets stopped on his way out the door by his older brother Kankri. "Brother, why are you running." Karkat looks up at kankri and rolls his eyes "You know what asshat? You trigger me so fuck off." Kankri looked back at him shocked but kankri was used to his foul language. Karkat speeds through the door knocking someone clean off their feet. He falls to the ground and looks up to see hes run into Jade Harley...the science teacher. Oh shit this lady will blow a fuse shes about to explode "Oh sorry Karkat i wasnt looking where i was going." As i said Miss Harley, Super nice. "Oh..um yeah." Karkat speeds around another corner and runs toward his locker when something i should say someone speeds towards him and slams it shut. "Kk!" "What?!" "Hide me." To Karkats suprise Sollux opens the locker and walks inside. Just then a possibly insane girl named Feferi Pexies stops near Karkat "Hi! have you seen sollux?" "Nope havent seen him." Feferi speeds off the other way. "Thanks Kk I owe you." "No you dont." "Why?" "Whenever you repay someone its by doing something stupid." "i guess thath juth me." "I gotta get to class bye kk" "See ya." Karkat sped into science to see Miss Harley standing at his desk, Damn detention ahoy. "Mister Vantas see the principal at the end of the day but for now sit down and try to focus on the board." Karkat buried his face in his hands. "Now today class we have a few new students id enjoy to introduce." We have Aradia Medigo...Nepeta Leijon...Eqiuiss Zahak...after at least 20 minutes of this the lesson began just another basic day Boring lunch, Boring Gym, Boring History..oh come on since when has history not been boring. Who cares about dead people? And Extra boring later. He left school with his hundred pound backpack and headed home.

Karkat bursts through the door and runs to his room. So much shit to be done so little time. "Ahhh" he said as he relaxed into the beenbag. He opened up his textbook when his Pesterchum started going off.

TA{TwinArmageddons} Began Pestering CG{CarcinoGeneticist} At .04:36

CG: WHAT I HAVE WORK TO DO

TA: kk...

CG: YES MY NAME IS KARKAT AND WE ARE PREMPTIVELY SPEAKING IN A SUBOORDINATE MANNER.

TA: haha but ii alway2 keep my word.

CG: REALLY? SINCE WHEN?

TA: 2iince you 2aved my liife

CG: OH NO YOUR NOT GONNA REPAY ME ARE YOU?

TA: maybe...maybe not.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?

TA: iim gonna get you a girlfriend!

CG: NO WAY! IM A LONE WOLF MY ONE DOG PACK

TA: oh 2o iim not a member of thii2 pack?

CG: HOLY SHIT SOLLUX YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

TA: actually iim not 2ure ii do.

====Be The Sollux===

Wait. now?

====Uhhhh yeah i guess===

Meh your the author not me.

===Thank you now for fucks sake just be sollux===

You are now Sollux Captor in the near future you have just asked every girl in school if thye wanted to go on a blind date with someone. "hmmm well 5 said yeth the reth said no." Lets see who we have here...girl obsessed with spiders...NO...that wont do lets just say..im not trying to help kk he may have saved my life but im getting payback at him for stealing my twenty bucks. So i need to find someone that will really get on his nerves...hmmm WOAH swimsuit model loves comedies and enjoys computers! WOWZA! who is she? Sollux starts looking around the lunchroom and forgets the names are on the sheet...Aradia Medigo...hmmm OH HELL NO AM I LETTING KK HAVE A GIRL LIK THAT. Sollux rips her page out of the notebook...AHA!...This one wears a green trench coat all the time and a cat hat is always super nice...and uses persistant cat puns! HUZZZAH! this one will piss kk off for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat, turns from his homework to see his laptop is lighting up...oh someone but as fucking obvious as it is as Sollux is trying to contact him.

CG: WHAT

TA: hello kk and ii premptively am telliing you you have a date.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO.

TA: exactly what ii 2aiid ii would

CG: SOLLUX! YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

TA: ummm 2hes gonna pe2ter you at around 5:14

CG: WAIT YOU GAVE HER MY PESTERCHUM!?

TA: ii gotta go tuna2 2pazziing again.

TA ceased pestering CG at 4:59

Ughhh why does sollux have to be such a pain why cant he be like anyone else and not be completely annoying...God damnit you look over at the clock and groan "Why sollux..."

===Hey sup my bro?==

Nothing.

====Want to switch P.O.V?===

Ummmm ok? but i thought this was going to be a all Karkat P.O.V story

=====Life changes...deal with it.=====

You are now Nepeta Leijon and are going on a blind date with someone youve never met...you have been informed hes cranky but mom always said everyone is nice when you get to know them! ====Sheesh what kind of mother tells their kid that.===== I might as well pester him!

arsenicCatnip[AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG] at 5:14

AC: :33 hi! im nepeta i assume your the one im going on a date with tonight

CG: AND APPARENTLY YOUR ASSUMING CORRECT WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET

AC: :33 are you ok?

CG: UMMM IM FINE WHY WOULDNT I BE

AC: :33 i dunno i just find it odd that you talk in all caps

CG: I JUST LIKE TYPING IN CAPS IS THAT OK WITH YOU!?

AC: :33 im sorry dont freak out!

CG: NEVER MIND OK SO WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET?

AC: :33 how about at the coffee shop at the corner of 23 hussie street?

CG: UMM OK.

AC: :33 see you there!

ac ceased pestering cg at 5:19

**what is up my peeps? i hope you liked this chapter even though its so short ok so...until next time kick back relax and buy a armadillo until next time your one and only ArmadilloOfTheWest**


End file.
